Once Upon A Time
by Erica Amidala
Summary: Character monologue after GoF, not someone usually done. Deals with some mature themes.


Hi all. This came upon me whilst doing density of objects for my physics homework. Odd, I know.

The muse would just not shut up, even though I had just gotten home from crew practice (rowing! Until 7:00 at night! :-O) , had tons of homework and was tired. (yawn) So here it is, all in the space of a half-hour. And for all that care, I have regionals on Saturday for rowing! Wish me luck!! 

Thanks to all in METMA, the flow of E-mail is amazing being in that!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It starts off like a fairy tale you tell to children: "Once upon a time…"

Once upon a time.

Once upon a time I was an auror, not the best, but certainly not near the worst. I was fast on foot, faster on a broom, and quick to act. I brought death eaters to justice, helped the world, fighting against a supreme evil. We were so very young than, young and hopeful. As one of the few women aurors, I worked hard to prove myself, to show I was just as good as "one of the guys."

I fell in love than, not with another auror, with a ministry worker, a smart one, and so kind, kind to everyone. We'd been friends at Hogwarts, good friends but nothing beyond that, when we met again it was like a blazing fire that roared like ice. 

I'm getting poetic now. That's what's supposed to happen when you remember times gone by. Being an auror was…it was a joy while at the same time being the worst thing their was. On one hand you were saving the world, bringing the worst their was to justice. 

On the other hand you were putting yourself and those you loved right down the door from hell and the devil on Earth. 

That was one of my reasons for quitting. One. I never wanted the man I loved, or his child who I was holding to turn up one day like others I had seen.

The others. 

The innocents who had invoked Voldemorts wrath. I can remember the last time so clearly, the toddler lying on the floor of his play-pen, not a mark on him. His mother, six months pregnant lying next to him a look of protection on her face. As a cruel joke Voldemort had taken their pet, a black lab, and sliced it open, using its blood to write a message to the husband and father no more. 

****

"An example"

I had been with that auror when he was notified to come home immediately. It wasn't safe to travel y yourself than, so I accompanied him. As long as I live and as often as I hear my children laugh I will never forget what I saw on his face. Alastor Moody never shed any tears in public though, the day after the funeral he killed 5 death eaters in cold-blood. They were the ones who had done the work that day. 

No one, not even the ministry made a mention of the killings beyond the usual write-up. I can't say that I blame them, or him. That young girl, happy with her life and her child, she was the same age as me. The look on her face, it fully said that she would die for her child. 

That she did. 

That night I found out I was pregnant. The night after he proposed. I accepted, smiling for the first time in a while. I loved him than, I love him now, I will love him forever. He was the first, and he is the last. 

Some wizards believe in God. Some do not. And me? I haven't quite decided yet, when I look at the faces of my children I know there is one, but when I think of what I saw before…I wonder how there could ever be a God that let such things exist. Is God punishing us for something? Or are we all here because of some biological accident and whatever happens is because of something we do? I can't answer these, I can't. 

As I look through photographs of myself when I was younger I see how fit I was, I wonder why I exercising after I had my second child. I didn't have too much time than. I quit being an auror just after my third was born. I couldn't deal with the strain any longer. Than, soon after that it all stopped. For a while anyway. 

It was an intermission, a pause, a wait, for things that would come. Worse things. The kind of things that make your blood freeze and your ears perk up waiting for some hidden threat. 

Well that time is upon us now. The devil is back, and the ministry will not acknowledge it. Instead of the wizarding world uniting to fight this evil we are divided amongst ourselves. 

We can never triumph this way. 

We must pull together. I only hope that Albus Dumbledore, a greater man I have never known, will guide us through it. And I hope he will protect my children and everyone's children. 

Arthur is calling me to bed now. I am Molly Weasley, once an auror, and now a mother of many. I can not fight as I once did, I'm too old now. But I will fight; there are other ways, many other ways. 

And I will never go quietly, never. 

--------------------------------------------------

Did you guess who it was before the end??? Pleas R/R. I would reall like to know your opinion! Or you can E-mail me at [Me_Myself_And5@hotmail.com][1].

__

Feedback is a drug…feed my addiction.

   [1]: mailto:Me_Myself_And5@hotmail.com



End file.
